Puzzle:Coast to Coast
;UK Version A woman boards a non-stop flight leaving Los Angeles at 12:00 and arrives in New York at 20:00. The next day, the same woman leaves New York at 12:00 and flies back to Los Angeles. The flight is unaffected by jet streams and takes the same amount of time to reach its destination as it did the previous day. The time difference means it is always three hours later in New York than in Los Angeles. Can you work out what time the plane arrives back in Los Angeles? |hint1 = Think about the rotation of the earth. The time in locations farther to the east is ahead of that of more western locales. ;US Version Therefore, given a three-hour time difference, when it's noon in Los Angeles, it must be 15:00 in New York. ;UK Version Therefore, given a three-hour time difference, when it's 12:00 in Los Angeles, it must be 15:00 in New York. |hint2 = Taking into account the time difference, the plane left Los Angeles at 15:00 New York time and landed at 20:00. Therefore, the flight itself must have taken five hours. |hint3 = The time difference has the reverse effect on the flight returning to Los Angeles. ;US Version If the plane to Los Angeles left New York at noon New York time, you could also say it left New York at 9 a.m. Los Angeles time. ;UK Version If the plane to Los Angeles left New York at noon New York time, you could also say it left New York at 09:00 Los Angeles time. |incorrect = Too bad! ;US Version Factoring in that bothersome time difference can be tricky. But as long as you remember to account for it, you'll arrive at the correct answer without too much work. ;UK Version Factoring in that bothersome time difference can be tricky, but as long as you remember to account for it, you'll arrive at the correct answer without too much work. |correct = Good job! ;US Version The plane arrives back in Los Angeles at 14:00, or 2 p.m. Due to the three-hour time difference, when it's noon in Los Angeles, it's 3 p.m. in New York. The plane gets into New York at 8 p.m., so the actual flying time of the plane must be five hours. The flight back to Los Angeles also takes five hours, meaning that it arrived at 17:00 hours, or 5 p.m. New York time. Factor in the time difference to get the plane's arrival in Los Angeles: 14:00, or 2 p.m. ;UK Version The plane arrives back in Los Angeles at 14:00. Due to the three-hour time difference, when it's 12:00 in Los Angeles, it's 15:00 in New York. The plane gets into New York at 20:00, so the duration of the flight must be five hours. The flight back to Los Angeles also takes five hours, meaning that it arrived at 17:00 New York time. Factor in the time difference to get the plane's arrival in Los Angeles: 14:00. |jpname = |dename = Von Küste zu Küste |esname = De costa a costa |frname = Côte est, côte ouest |itname = Coast to coast |nlname = Heen en weer |korname = 비행기와 시차 }} de:Von Küste zu Küste